A press jaw pair of this type for hydraulic or electric pressing units is known, for example, from DE-10 2005 028 083. In this solution, each press jaw lever features two integral bearing lugs with coaxial bearing openings, wherein the bearing lugs engage into one another in the fitting state. In the fitting state, a sleeve extends through the coaxial bearing openings of the press jaw levers. The sleeve is secured with Seeger circlip rings on both sides in order to prevent the press jaw levers from axially shifting relative to one another. A tension spring is arranged between the press jaw levers on the force application side in order to hold the press jaw opening open when the pressing unit is not actuated. In this respect, such a press jaw pair forms a subassembly that can be assembled separately. Consequently, a subassembly in the form of a thusly assembled press jaw pair can then be fixed between the fork limbs of a receiving collar of the pressing unit by means of a bolt inserted through the sleeve.
One disadvantage of the above-described solution according to DE-10 2005 028 083 is that a total of at least 6 individual parts including the tension spring are required for a completely assembled press jaw pair. Another disadvantage can be seen in that asymmetric distributions of forces occur during use due to the uniformity of the press jaw levers (that, however, allows a more rational manufacture) and the interengagement of the bearing lugs. This means that the pressing forces that act against a common center are slightly shifted laterally, wherein this leads to disturbing and uncompensated torques and therefore undesirable shearing forces.